Technical Field
The invention concerns a device for the hanging of textiles, such as, for example, curtains, with a holding element, which can be fastened to a fixed structure, a counterplate securely attached onto the holding element, a pressure plate fastened in a hinged manner onto the holding element, wherein the pressure plate with the counterplate forms a clip for purposes of securing the textiles, and with an electromagnet, which operates together with an armature plate so as to close the clip.
Description of the Related Art
Such devices are, for example, used in theatres in order to hang curtains, wherein the opening of the clip provides the possibility of allowing the curtain to fall.
From DE 299 06 503 U such a device is of known art. Here the pressure plate is designed as a two-armed lever, and the armature plate is adjustably fastened onto the pressure plate. Adaptation to the thickness of the textiles to be held is provided by means of the adjustment mechanism. Because of the kinematics of such a system only a low tolerance to fluctuations in the thickness is possible, i.e., if folds occur, for example, the result can be insufficient functionality.
Moreover, the switching of the electromagnet is always linked with noise generation caused by the impacting together of metal parts, which is particularly undesirable in the theatre.